


All the More Reason

by boopinbabbit



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopinbabbit/pseuds/boopinbabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and short fic transposed from my diner checks booklet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything’s better when it’s shared with someone you care about.

Shooting a line toward the next building over building, Lian leaped off the roof, letting out a whoop as she soared through the air. Even after all these years, she would never get tired of the feeling that came from swinging through the streets. Of leaping off of buildings and free-falling until she felt the tug of the line growing taunt, wind rushing past her. The knowledge that all it would take is one wrong move to send her crashing into a window or plummeting to the concrete below.

Her boyfriend called her an adrenaline junkie, but she knew that Damian enjoyed the thrill of running free in the city just as much as she did. The excitement of not having to deal with parents or their personal responsibilities tying them down and not letting them have fun.

And this _was_ fun. This was some of the most fun that she'd ever had in her life. The only thing that could make it better was-

A flash of yellow out the corner of her eye had Lian landing on a nearby roof where Damian stood waiting.

“You took long enough getting here," he said, giving her a bored look." Having a good time?”

“Better now,” Lian replied, holding out a hand and smiling when he stepped forward to take it.


	2. Not Another Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coffee shop au! Go!

There was a coffee shop downtown that Lian always passed on her way to school. She'd only been in it once with her dad, and remembered the good food with a certain fondness that always made her feel fuzzy whenever she looked into the front window.

Or maybe that was the grumpy looking boy at the counter.

Ducking her head, Lian hurried past the shop, hoping that he hadn't caught her staring like an idiot. He was pretty cute though, even if his attitude was kind of on the rude side when she had given him her order that day. Lian had thought her dad was going to knock the kid out until she'd managed to pull him aside and calm him down. The food had been good at least and her cup at had an apology written on it so Lian was inclined to forgive if not quite forget.

"Maybe he was just having a bad day," she mused, shrugging slightly as she continued along, not noticing the teenager who always paused what he was doing to watch her pass by.

\----------

"What're you staring at," Dick asked, leaning against the counter across from him and trying follow his line of sight. Damian's shoulder tensed.

"Nothing, Grayson. Don't you have anything better to do than bug me?" He demanded, turning away from the older man to glare down at the cash register. Behind him, his brother made a wounded noise.

"But Dami, bugging you is one of my greatest joys in life. You would deprive me of my happiness?"

"Yes. Go away."

He could almost hear Dick opening up his mouth to protest, but thankfully the older man was cut off by an actual customer coming up to the counter. As he walked away, Damian saw his brother make a show of gesturing between them before miming talking. We'll talk later.

Over his dead body they would. Or, more preferably, Dick's.


End file.
